


Sherlollipops - Unleashed

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [186]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: As in a big fluffy dog, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cgarbera92 on tumblr asked: Sherlolly prompt, if you're still taking them: Sherlock gets a dog who is equally as protective and loving of Molly as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> That request spawned this little light-T (for mentions of murder and mayhem) ficlet. Enjoy!

The dog's name was Hollandaise, a ridiculous name for a dog that size, but the creamy fur, Sherlock had to admit, matched the creamy sauce in color so perhaps the original owners weren’t complete idiots.

Of course, the fact that said previous owners had died in a yachting accident caused by their own carelessness - not murder as an hysterical nephew tried to claim so his cousin would be arrested and jailed and therefore unable to inherit - did nothing to improve Sherlock’s opinion of them.

His opinion of Hollandaise, on the other hand, couldn’t possibly have been any higher. In his mind, the Husky-Mastiff mix held second place only to his beloved Irish Setter, Redbeard.

And all because Hollandaise had been the one to save Molly Hooper when the hysterical nephew, thwarted in his efforts to throw suspicions on the deceased couple’s son, very stupidly decided to frame his cousin for an actual murder.

“Your first mistake was targeting my pathologist,” Sherlock lectured the subdued nephew as he was being tended to by the emergency crew Molly had insisted be summoned for his bleeding ankle. “Not only is she perfectly capable of taking you down herself, but to pit yourself against ME?” He drew himself up haughtily and stared down his nose at the unfortunate youth. “The height of folly.”

“And of course,” DI Lestrade added dryly as he attached the cuffs to said unfortunate youth’s wrists, “there’s the dog. Never go after someone that a dog like that’s taken a shining to.”

Unfortunate Youth made a face indicative of his lack of appreciation for all the ‘too-late-after-the-fact’ advice he was being given, then cringed when Hollandaise made an appearance. Even though he was at the end of a rather sturdy looking lead, the fact that the petite hand of Molly Hooper held the other end of the lead didn’t seem to fill him with any sort of confidence. “Keep that beast away from me!” he shrilled. “It’s a killer, you should put that thing down…”

“I’d sooner put you down,” Molly snapped. “Stop whinging, you did more damage when you punched me than this poor baby did to your leg!”

“He BIT me!” Unfortunate Youth shouted, thrusting his bandaged ankle up for all to see. He looked to Lestrade for support; finding no sympathy there, he tried enlisting the aid of the medics who’d attended to him in a last, desperate attempt at some sort of revenge. “You saw what that rabid animal did, you saw the blood - you know he has to be put down!”

The medics exchanged glances, then both looked back at Unfortunate Youth, shrugging their shoulders in tandem. “Sorry, but the damage wasn’t that extensive, it’s clear the dog was merely trying to stop you rather than attacking you with intent to harm,” was the first medic’s assessment. “And that will go on the official report, right?” He looked at his partner for support.

She nodded firmly. “Yup,” she said, popping the P in an obnoxious, Sherlock-like manner. “But chin up; since he did break the skin, we’ll have the dog watched in case there actually IS rabies involved, and of course we’ll recommend the full course of treatment for you as well. Just to be sure.” Her smile was sugary sweet.

Unfortunate Youth tried to protest; everyone ignored him as he was bundled into the back of the ambulance, DI Lestrade sitting by his side. Sherlock waved the lot of them good-bye, leaving him alone with Molly…and Hollandaise. Who had lain down, panting and looking rather bored with the whole thing.

“Soo,” he said, not quite sure how to say what he wanted to say to her. How terrified and angry he’d been when the nephew kidnapped her, how relieved he’d been to find that the only damage she’d suffered had been the punch the little bastard had used to subdue her…and how she’d cleverly managed to loosen the gate so that Hollandaise could not only lead Sherlock to them before the nephew could put his murderous plans into place, but bravely save her by dragging the nephew away from her by the ankle.

“Yes, I know,” Molly said before he could do more than open his mouth. Then she stepped forward, placing the dog’s lead in his hand. He would have asked what she was doing, but the fact that she used her newly freed hands to pull his head down to her level so she could snog him senseless was answer enough.

The grateful - and grieving - son of the dog’s former owners was more than happy to hand Hollandaise over to the two of them as payment.

“You two are the only people I’ve ever seen him warm up to,” he admitted as he saw them off to London.

“Maybe,” Sherlock counseled as the dog settled into the back of the hired car, “it’s because no one thought to confirm HER sex before now.”

With a wave, he and Molly drove off with their new dependent, happily discussing what sort of living arrangements would need to be made to accommodate the three of them - and any future additions to their new little family, whether four-legged or two.


End file.
